Allegiant: Alternate Ending
by luvlegurl200
Summary: SPOILER ALERT! If you have NOT read Allegiant yet, do not read this. This is an alternate ending to Allegiant, and even though I LOVE these books, I didn't like how it ended. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Divergent, Insurgent, Allegiant, or any of the characters (Although I wish I owned Four lol). Credit for these goes to the one and only Veronica Roth!

Last Warning: SPOILER ALERT! Do not read this story if you haven't read ALL the books!

For those who have, enjoy! :)


	2. Chapter 2

TOBIAS

"I'm sorry, Tobias."

"Sorry about what?", Christina says roughly. "Tell us what happened!"

"Tris went into the Weapons Lab instead of Caleb," Cara says. "She survived the death serum, and set off the memory serum, but she... she was shot. I don't think she's going to make it."

It feels like my heart stops, panic rising up in me, bile clawing up my throat. I tighten my jaw. "Where is she?" I have to find her.

"The dormitory. Matthew and Caleb are with her."

Without another word, I take off, running as fast as my legs could go. I hear the thump of more footsteps behind me, but I don't have to look to know it was Christina. My heart pounds in my chest as I try to control the panic. "I don't think she's going to make it." Cara's words echo in my head, a dull ache starting to form at the back of my skull. Tris had to make it... She survived the death serum, so she could survive this. She has to. I burst in through the dormitory doors, Christina following shortly. My epyes travel to Tris's bed where I see her pale, limp body. She could have been sleeping if it weren't for the blood soaked gauze piled up on her chest and all the machines attached to her. I hear a beeping sound, quiet, slow, and realize it's a heart monitor. She's fading... Matthew and Caleb both look up at me, wearing tired looks.

"Isn't there anything you can do for her?", I try to yell, although it came out as more of a strangled moan. I can feel the tears burning behind my eyelids.

Caleb's mouth turns down into a severe grimace. "I know what to do. I've read medical books, but I've never done it before. It could be dangerous for her." Something inside me snaps as I stalk over to him, grabbing him by the collar of the shirt. "She's already in danger! She's dying Caleb, can't you see that!? Whatever you have to do... do it." I feel a hand on my shoulder; Christina's. I let go of Caleb's shirt, a feeling of success flowing through me at the terrified look in his eyes.

"Please Caleb. Do whatever you need to do", Christina says, her voice calm.

Caleb nods, his Adam Apple bobbing as he swallows.

I sit on the bed across from Tris, taking her limp hand in mine. I give it a gentle squeeze and close my eyes. I've never been a religious man, even coming from Abnegation, but I pray hard to any higher power listening that Tris would be alright.

TRIS

My mother still holds me, her embrace warm. She feels so real. Her hair tickles my cheek and I can't help but grin. "I missed you.", I whisper. "You and dad. I never wanted you to die for me, and I'm sorry you did." I feel a sudden wave of sadness come over me, tears pricking at the corners of my eyes. My mother sighs.

"Tris", she starts. "Your father and I sacrificed ourselves to save you because we love you and we both knew that you'd somehow help restore this broken world." Her arms tighten around me.

"I know... I just wish you were still with me." My mother pulls back, her eyes calming me as she smiles.

"We're always with you, no matter what happens." I nod, taking her hands in mine. Then I wonder... Am I dead? My mother seems to know what I was going to ask because she shakes her head. "You're on the thin line between life and death. It's your choice Beatrice. You can come with me or you can stay. Your father and I will love you no matter what you choose."

More choices to make, to choose my fate. But this choice seems easier than anything else. I can't leave my friends, or Caleb, or Tobias. A tear runs down my cheek as I watch my mother closely, taking in all the details of her face so I can remember exactly how she looks right now; happy and carefree. "I'll see you eventually. They need me."

My mother nods at this, but her happy expression doesn't change. "Tell Caleb I love him."

I nod before we embrace one last time, then everything goes black, the feeling of my motiher's arms around me still lingering.

TOBIAS

There were a few times when I thought that Tris had been lost, the heart monitor's beeps slowing down to almost nothing. I kept my eyes on Tris's face the entire time Caleb and Matthew worked on her, taking the bullet out, cleaning the wound, and eventually stitching it. It had missed her heart by a few inches, breaking some of her ribs. I continue to watch her face, hoping that she'll open her eyes soon, hoping to see the smile that warms my heart. I hold her hand, brushing my thumb across her now healing knuckles. I smirk as I think about her punching Caleb in the face, but somewhere deep inside me I hope that the two resolve their issues. Tris has already lost so many loved ones. I feel her hand twitch and I sit up straighter, my back aching from sitting there for so long. For the first time in a long time, I feel hopeful, the feeling coursing through my veins and warming my skin. I imagine the life Tris and I will live together, away from violence and factions, away from betrayal and death. My eyes roam over her face, chin to lips, to cheeks, and finally her eyes, as I find myself wondering how I got so lucky to find someone like her. Her eyes open slowly, her beautiful eyes and a relieved laugh mixed with a sob escapes my lips, my cheeks wet from tears I hadn't noticed before. "Tris.", I breath. Her eyes dart around the room, groggy but still aware, before she finally looks up at me. A small smile forms on her face, my hand bringing hers up to my cheek. She wipes a tear away with her thumb.

"Tobias..." Her voice is the most beautiful sound I've ever heard, and to hear her say my name makes my heart swell. I can't do anything but smile, so I let her talk. "I chose you."


	3. Chapter 3

TOBIAS

It's been three days since Tris woke up, came back to us. This is the first time I've left her side, but I needed a shower and food. As I walk the long hallways, now knowing where I'm going, I think about what she said. "I chose you." I pass Cara in the hallway and she smiles and I return it. "Is Tris awake? I'm on my way to see her, but I don't want to disturb her."

I nod, sliding my hands into the pockets of my jeans. "Yeah, Christina is in there now. I don't want her to be alone."

Cara gives a small chuckle. "Tris... is lucky to have you." My eyebrows raise at the compliment, heat spreading to my cheeks. I'm still getting used to the nice Cara, the one with emotions. "I'm lucky to have her."

Cara smiles again. "Well, I'll let you go do whatever it is you're doing. Hopefully that involves cleaning because you smell horrid." She laughs then waves before walking away.

I shake my head, smirking.

TRIS

I've never been so grateful for boring Abnegation food, but as I spoon up the last bit of oatmeal, I smile. This was the first time I've eaten anything since before I was shot. Christina told me I almost died, even though I already knew. I haven't told anyone about my encounter with my dead mother yet, wanting to keep it to myself for a while, even though I should tell Caleb what she had said.

Christina smiles, obviously glad I ate something. She's the one who convinced me to. "I'm so glad you're okay.", she says, her hand finding its way to mine. I return the smile, now used to physical contact from people other than Tobias. I'm glad I chose to stay.

"Have I missed anything? How's the memory serum working?", I ask, lying my head against the wall.

"The people here have no clue whatsoever as to what happened. And Tobias convinced his mother to find peace between the factionless and the Allegiant. They're going to leave the city and then everyone will be free to do as they please, without Marcus leading them."

I quirk an eyebrow, astonished. "Marcus gave up his position?"

Christina purses her lips in thought. "In a way, but then again not really. Johanna agreed to the terms of the peace treaty."

I nod. That makes sense. "So the city is safe to live in now." Relief spreads through me and I relax. No more wars, no more danger. We can focus on living instead of worrying about dying. I close my eyes, imagining how life will be now.

"And Peter drank the memory serum.", she adds.

At that, my eyes fly open. "He drank it? Why?"

Christina shrugs her shoulders, giving a small sigh. "I guess he just wanted to... forget."

Before I have a chance to say something, Cara walks in, arms folded behind her back. "May I have a moment with Tris?", she asks, sitting on the bed to my right.

Christina gives a light smile and nods. "Sure. I was gonna go get something to eat anyways. I'll be back soon Tris." She stands up, waves, and walks out. I turn to Cara.

"I've been thinking a lot Tris..."

"Shocker.", I interrupt, giving her a teasing smile.

She makes a face before continuing. "My brother would have wanted this, especially since you almost died to save us."

Correction. I almost died to save Caleb, not everyone. I'm not that much of a hero.

She wrings her hands, staring at her feet. I know she has a hard time with her personal feelings and emotions, so I offer up a small smile and say, "I understand Cara. And I'm glad you finally forgive me... fully."

As she looks up at me, I can see the thanks in her eyes. "I hope we can start over. Maybe we can become good friends."

I nod. "I'd like that."

I was half asleep when Tobias came back in, waking fully as I hear the squeak of the door. I watch him as he walks to the bed next to mine, sitting down with his back to me. He must think I'm still asleep. The bottom of his shirt rides up, his tattoo peaking out, droplets of water hanging to his skin from his shower. "Have you eaten?", I ask, trying my best to sit up.

Tobias turns to me, a soft smile on his face. He looks tired, rugged. He's the only person I know who could pull off that look. He moves towards me, gently wrapping his arms around me to help me sit up. "Don't worry about me Tris. Worry about yourself and getting better."

I raise an eyebrow at him and he gives a small chuckle. "Yes, I ate.", he says, running his fingers through my hair. I close my eyes, sighing softly as I feel him press his lips to my forehead. "I was worried about you.", he murmurs. "I thought... I thought I might lose you."

I hear his voice quiver and I open my eyes, taking his hand in mine, giving it a light squeeze. "You'll never lose me, Tobias." I bite my lip, wrapping my other hand around the back of his neck. "I need to tell you something."

He gives me a worried look, his eyebrows furrowing, but he says nothing.

I look into his eyes, the deep blue calming me. I really hope he doesn't think I'm crazy. "You already know I almost... died. But I saw something, someone actually. My mom." I swallow a lump before continuing. "She gave me a choice. To go with her and my dad or stay here with you."

Tobias stares at me, a confused look flashing across his face. "You chose me... over your family?", he asks.

I press my forehead to his, my thumb rubbing over his neck. "You are my family. I love you."

Then his lips were against mine and we kiss, softly yet passionately. He moves his hands up to cup my face before we pull apart, breathless.

"Tris Prior", he says, eyes shining with tears. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

A happy laugh bubbles up in my throat and he takes me into his arms, kissing the top of my head.


End file.
